


Chaotically Stable

by madtetch



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madtetch/pseuds/madtetch
Summary: Gotham characters except for they're in highschool and they have a groupchat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic just like this a while back, and decided to do one for Gotham as well. So uhhh, enjoy.

Jerome made a group!

Jerome added Oswald  
Jerome added Edward Nygma  
Jerome added Jonathan C  
Jerome added bridgit :)  
Jerome added Victor F  
Jerome added Butch Gilzean  
Jerome added Barbara  
Jerome added Jervis Tetch

Jerome: hey losers!  
Victor F: What do you want Jerome?  
bridgit :): all of ur names are too formal,, ew

Jerome changed Edward Nygma’s name to Riddle Boy  
Jerome changed Jonathan C’s name to Baghead  
bridgit :) changed Butch Gilzean’s name to grundy :|  
Oswald changed his name to ossie  
Jerome changed Jervis Tetch’s name to Hatter  
Jerome changed his name to Clown boy  
bridgit :) changed Victor F’s name to dad!

Clown boy: better?

bridgit :): yes :)

grundy :|: I don't like mine

Baghead: you think yours is bad?

Barbara: You can change them back yknow

Baghead: effort

dad!: Why am I the dad?

bridgit :): ur the most responsible

Clown boy: that's true

Riddle Boy: it's three am???

Baghead: sleep nerd

Riddle Boy: shut up, daddy's boy.

Hatter: boys, no fighting!

Baghead: sorry dAd

Clown boy: dy

Baghead: jerome no

Clown boy: jerome yes

dad!: Who would've thought school is starting in two days?

ossie: hang on really?

dad!: Yes, we have to get our timetables tomorrow.

Clown boy: someone drive me, miah is being a dickhead

Hatter: i’ll drive you, jerome

Clown boy: thanks hat head! :)

Baghead: that better be a compliment.

Clown boy: ooOOooOoo

Baghead: shut up

Barbara: Butchy!!

grundy :|: what do you want, barb?

Barbara: Tabby’s getting a lift with me and she told me to ask you if you wanted one as well

grundy :|: if you don't mind

Barbara: I do mind, but Tabby says I have to give you one

dad!: Jerome, can you add Jeremiah? I need to ask him something.

Clown boy: ewwwww no. miah is annoying

Barbara: I agree with that

dad! added Jeremiah

Clown boy: you're not my dad anymore

dad!: You're grounded.

Clown boy: DAD

Jeremiah: Why am I here?

dad!: Jeremiah, do you know if extra Computer Science classes are still available this year?

Jeremiah: I believe so, yes.

bridgit :): ur formal losers

Clown boy: if i don't have mr bullock for math this year i might cry

Baghead: he has to be the best teacher

Baghead: well, other than my dad

Riddle Boy: daddy's boy.

ossie: ed..

Riddle Boy: sorry, ossie.

Baghead: that's gay

Riddle Boy: so are you and hat head.

Hatter: oh dear, we are not!

Clown boy: boys, boys, calm down

bridgit :): yeah, or i’ll call dad on u

Barbara: I'm going to sleep, good night everyone

Barbara: Except Butch

grundy :|: wow

bridgit :): night barb :)

Riddle Boy: night guys.

ossie: nighttt

Clown boy: night!


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group get their timetables and discuss them whilst Zsasz has a crisis and Jonathan gets accused of making out with Jervis multiple times.
> 
> Jerome: Clown boy  
Victor F: dad!  
Bridgit: bridgit :)  
Ed: Riddle Boy  
Jonathan: Baghead  
Jervis: Hatter  
Oswald: ossie  
Butch: grundy :|  
Zsasz: egg boy

Clown boy: hey hat head!!! you nearly here??

Baghead: he's at mine

Clown boy: well stop making out with him and get him over here, i can't stand miah for any longer

Jeremiah: This is exactly why I don't take you anywhere.

ossie: anyone have mr barnes for math?

bridgit :): i do !!

dad!: I have Mr Bullock, thank god.

Jeremiah: Me too, sadly.

Clown boy: sadly??

Jeremiah: Yes, sadly. He never gets anything done and teaches by playing his guitar! He's terrible and I bet I could teach better than him.

Clown boy: i‘ll make sure to tell him that

Jeremiah: You wouldn't dare.

Barbara: Did no one else notice that neither jonathan or jervis said anything when jerome told them to stop making out

ossie: ;)

Baghead: no

Baghead: jerome, we're outside yours

Clown boy: third wheel time wish me luck

Baghead: shut up

Riddle Boy: who's miss falcone?

Barbara: What's she teaching?

Riddle Boy: english.

Jeremiah: Maybe it's a typo?

Baghead: nope. falcone retired. his daughter's taking his place

Clown boy: and to think the old man didn't even say goodbye to us

Jeremiah: It's easy to believe that he didn't care to say goodbye to you, Jerome.

Clown boy: this is exactly why i don't take you anywhere

bridgit :): can i add someone ?

Clown boy: sure, we need more friends anyway

Clown boy: at least miah does

bridgit :) added egg boy

egg boy: yo

Riddle Boy: oh god, he said yo.

bridgit :): u guys know victor z, right

Baghead: oh yeah, hey zsasz

egg boy: these names are confusing

Clown boy: most of them are easy to guess, but baghead is jonathan, riddle boy is ed, grundy is butch and hatter is jervis

egg boy: ok

grundy :|: where's jervis?

ossie: yeah he barely talks on here

Clown boy: he's probably making out with jon

Baghead: he's with me

Clown boy : OOOO

Baghead: and no, we're not making out

Clown boy: awh

Clown boy: sorry hat head better luck next time

egg boy: i wish someone would love me

Barbara: Wow, don't we all

egg boy: alvarez barely nOtiCED me last year

bridgit :): me @ selina

dad!: Jeremiah @ Bruce

Jeremiah: What? No, that's disgusting.

Clown boy: don't lie bro

egg boy: this world hates me!! 

grundy :|: anyone have jonathan’s dad for science?

Hatter: i do

egg boy: oh god what if alvarez just hates me

dad!: Me.

Baghead: i think he put everyone in this group in his class except barbara and oswald

Barbara: Rude

bridgit :): u think u have it hard? i have maroni for history for the third year in a row

egg boy: that's it, i’m gonna die alone

Jeremiah: I have Miss Mooney for English. Anyone else?

bridgit :): i do and so does bruce

Jeremiah: Not that I would care about Bruce being in it.

Clown boy: oH nO nOt aT aLl

dad!: Do any of you guys want to get pizza and discuss this year more?

Clown boy: or yknow we could just talk like normal friends

dad!: Grounded.

Clown boy: joking dad love you

bridgit :): i’ll come :)

ossie: can't, me and ed are going to the cinema

grundy :|: me barb and tabby or going out somewhere, sorry

Hatter: jonathan and i will come!

egg boy: i’ll come to get my mind off of the existential crisis that i’m currently having

dad!: Alright, I'll see you guys soon.

bridgit :): see u soon dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harvey is kinda based off of a teacher that I have who literally plays songs on his guitar in the middle of his lessons. He’s the greatest man alive.


End file.
